Gifted Words
by FantasyCrest
Summary: It is the holidays in Paris and Bridgette must give Felix a gift while dealing with slightly bitter remnants of some magical escapades still with her. But still life goes and music happens. Christmas and song fic one shot. Disclaimer inside. Reviews welcome.


**Proper author note and disclaimer at the bottom for now enjoy!**

* * *

Gifted Words

A Mirauclous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir One Shot

RING! RIIINNNNGGG!

The bell had rung at the College Françoise Dupont a school in Paris. Snow was everywhere as it fell through the sky. But that was not the only influence in the atmosphere.

Bright lights, colorful decorations, and cheery music was all around. It was December in Paris and the holiday feeling was spread into the air.

A girl with blue eyes and blue-black hair done up in two pig tails bounded down the stairwell while her dark skinned friend with dark hair, red highlights and sun glasses chased after her.

"Bridgette slow down! You're gonna fall and break something!"

The girl looked up at her friend and said "I can't slow down Alyssa! I still have to put the final touches on Felix's present!"

Alyssa went to stop beside Bridgette who was still jogging in place and placed one hand on her friends moving shoulder "girl I know you're excited but you need to calm down, Felix would scold you seeing you acting like even more so if he knew why."

"Alyssa! Shhhhh!" Bridgette shushed her friend "it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Their school was doing a Secret Santa thing and Bridgette had gotten her crush Felix Agreste. A boy with blonde hair and silver eyes and who in her opinion was perfect. She's been trying to court him for ages now but her attentions… have not been warmly received.

So to Bridgette this was the chance to really reach his heart.

Alyssa just rolled her eyes and said "girl there's no secret here the way you squealed when you got your recipient" slightly mock serious.

Bridgette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with a weak chuckle.

Alyssa smiled and said "good maintain that calm, now get home and create something that can wow Felix!"

Bridgette made fists and pumped her arms "yes later Alyssa!"

Bridgette set off flying down the stairs and out of the school leaving Alyssa to stare after her bewildered before shaking her head with a sigh.

As Bridgette moved through the streets of Paris she had to slow down slightly due to the traffic both human and automobile alike.

As she neared her parents' bakery the cars still kept going but there was a lull in the people nearby which was good as low toned chirp sounded out. Bridgette paused in her movements looked all around her to make sure no one was nearby then she put a hand up to one of her ears where her plain looking black earring sat and said "Yeah Tikki?"

As if by magic which it was, a high pitched feminine voice "are you almost home Bridgette?"

Bridgette nodded and said "yup I'm almost there. Why?"

The voice said "a package came for you today your parents brought it up!"

Brigette paused and checking around to make sure no one was near her to listen (drivers passing by probably thought she was on an earpiece connected to her phone) as last time that happened she knew she looked crazy she said "my parents didn't see you right?"

The voice quickly reassured her "Don't worry Bridgette they didn't. Oh also… the letter from Her Majesty arrived."

Bridgette paused and her eyes sort of angled at odds with her normally cheery face and she said "I'll be there soon Tikki."

The call ceased and Bridgette resumed her trot the smile back on her face albeit slightly weakened.

The person she has just talked wasn't a person, she was magical creature called a Kwami bound to the Miraculous, magic jewels that can take many forms which in her case was the earrings she wore. Tikki used them in conjunction with her to become a masked superheroine called Ladybug with magical powers and gadgets themed around good luck and creation.

She'd been chosen to wield them to help save Paris from someone only known as Papillon a mysterious figure who possessed fearsome and powerful magic who they only knew by his glowing magic symbols and vague silhouettes. What they truly knew him for though was his henchmen Monsieur Pigeon and The Mime.

One controlled birds, the other could make the things he pantomimes actually happen. Which led to the current issue when they JUST barely stopped him from blowing up the Eifel Tower.

The police barely have any love for them as it stood and that situation had not helped. Then Her Majesty called them in to her hall.

Bridgette paused at the intersection waiting to cross as she recalled the hall where she resided. A long room with stained glass windows for walls, sweeping mosaic tiles, and a dais at the far end where that majestic, magical figure garbed in fine silk stood.

With that sort of presence, she hadn't had much trouble taking her and her partner to task making them feel like children.

Bridgette sighed as she thought of her partner.

Magic had to balance out so as there was a miraculous of good luck and creation known as the earrings of the ladybug there was an opposite.

The ring of the black cat giving the powers of bad luck and destruction.

Bridgette blanched slightly at the thought of its wielder and her reluctantly admittedly partner. Chat Noir.

Bridgette sighed and pinched her nose her cheery face fading at the thought of him. He might not be so bad if it weren't for the fact he flirts with her as Ladybug non-stop and makes the worst puns possible mon dieu!

It was even his fault they ended up there in the first place after the stunt he pulled! And that's not even what happened in Her Majesty's chamber. Oh sure he'll flirt with her but Her Majesty raises her hand and he threw Ladybug under the bus quick enough. Granted she pointed fingers too but still!

Ladybug sighed wondering if the rest of Quantic Force their "team" of magical kids was out that would have happened. But Melodie, Sparrow, Mercury, and Kid Mime all came and went and while she didn't really understand why Bridgette knew there was more to magic then the Miraculous. Her Majesty both confirmed and was proof of that since she overlooked most of it in Paris.

Bridgette was so lost in thought she didn't notice cold air being replaced by warm until she heard a voice "is something wrong Bridgette?"

She blinked and realized her parents were staring at her before Bridgette smiled and said "I'm fine Papa!"

Her parents smiled at her and her mother said "a package came for you sweetheart I left it on your desk."

"Merci!"

Bridgette kissed her mother and father on the cheek, went upstairs into the part of the building they called home, grabbed some cookies, and headed upstairs.

Reaching the loft she called her room, she looked at the package on her desk before something zoomed at her. Cupping the glowing red creature with bright blue eyes Bridgette nuzzled Tikki who laughed. After all this time she still didn't know how she got so lucky to have her in her life or even how to define a Kwami.

 _Though magical pet seems a good description_ **Bridgette thought as she watched Tikki munch on cookies with a smile.**

Looking at the package on her desk Bridgette smiled and walked over to it and opened it and Tikki in-between bites said "it finally came today huh?"

Bridgette nodded and said "yup so I can finally finish his gift."

Tikki asked "do you really think it will work this time?"

Bridgette nodded with a small smile "I've tried everything to get closed to Felix from concert tickets to café promotions. I know he loves to read so maybe this work.

Bridgette looked at the special paper which bore handwritten words and illustrations of quite a few stories and then opened the package to reveal the special leather inside she intended to make the books cover.

"When I get to know him, we'll find more things to say" Bridgette picked up a pencil and drew a design on a piece of paper "one day I will reach him there has to be way."

Bridgette gave a sigh and began to gather up the papers and order them "everyone needs someone he must need someone too" seeing the papers lined up just right Bridgette sang on.

"I'll read him stories from picture books all filled with wonder" Bridgette looked at one of the illustrations "magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday."

"We'll find a mountaintop and some moonbeams to sit under. I'll lead because I know the way" Bridgette carried on as she thought of how she herself reads and creates "So much to discover I do it all the time I could live inside bright pages where the words all rhyme."

Bridgette smiled as he thought of possible reaction with hearts in her eyes as she went for the thin wood she acquired "We will slay the dragons that still follow him around and he'll smile, yes he'll smile as his dreams leave the ground."

Picking up a needle and thread she began to bind the book still singing stopping for a moment as she considered a picture "Stories and stories 'Bout mermaids, kings and sunken treasure. Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday. I know a tiny place just a dot, too small to measure I'll take him there I know the way"

Bridgette smiled at a tacked up article about Ladybug and Chat Noir saving the city and went on. "Stories 'bout heroes who overcame their deepest sorrow. They'll put hope into his heart again, he'll cherish every day."

Bridgette closed the now bound book and pressed her personal design into the cover before gently lowering it into a box and grabbing wrapping paper.

"He'll find a better world and the strength to face tomorrow." Bridgette finished wrapping the box and after a moments consideration wrote up a note finishing her song.

"I'm sure that when he knows the way he'll want to stay…"

Bridgette observed her handiwork then nodded before her eyes landed on an envelope with curious flashing designs on it.

She sighed at the sight of it still put out over the whole thing but still Bridgette looked at her other project, grabbed it, and got to work.

The next day after school Felix walked into his home's personal library. He had received a message from the staff stating his parents were out of town no surprise there.

What also wasn't a surprise was that fact that his books were on the floor again.

Felix sighed "Plagg come out right now!"

A light giggle sounded through the room and then the Kwami appeared shaped like cat with big green eyes and aglow with dark purple, almost black energy the littler terror giggled mischievously again.

"Hi Felix." He said.

Felix sighed and said "hello Plagg, I thought I told you, you couldn't do this anymore the books will get damaged and worse the staff will ask questions!"

Plagg merely said with a smile "a letter from Her Majesty arrived for you" Felix replied sternly "I'm cutting off your camembert"

Plagg instantly went melodramatic "nooooo! You can't! I'll be weak! I'll_ hey what's that?" He cut off the waterworks as he caught sight of the present and more importantly the ribbon on the box.

"A gift and it's not for you" Felix moved the present out of what he considered an imps reach.

Walking over to a table being careful not to step on the books Felix set his Secret Santa present and looked at the tag with a message on it. After a moment he grimaced seeing Bridgette's words on it.

Sighing he opened it and blinked in surprise at the book inside.

Gently he flited it out caressing the leather cover and opened it again blinking his silver eyes and the hand done writing and illustrations.

Felix frowned at the thoughtful gift Bridgette had made and his thoughts turned to his own Secret Santa recipient that him and all the boys were expected to give the girls tommorrow (it was some sort of courtesy or etiquette thing and the student council thought it was a good idea) and who he had been unlucky enough to get…

The next day at College Françoise Dupont a squeal went through the air and Alyssa watched with amusement as Bridgette sank down against the lockers with a wide grin on her face which was much better considering the worry Alyssa had seen on her face earlier.

Alyssa looked over the package of some high quality sweets and the bundle of fine fabric Bridgette held. Grabbing the card Alyssa read the message aloud:

"Bridgette thank you for the gift. I found it to be pleasant. You have my gratitude. – Felix"

Alyssa shook her head at the words. Some might call this message cold but to Bridgette this was a gift from the heavens above.

Meanwhile from where he watched her reactions Felix just shook his head and walked away considering the silver ring on his hand and the message Ladybug had left him stating she wanted to see him tonight.

Felix's silver eyes brightened and others who might know him well could have sworn there was a faint smile on his lips demonstrating the power words can carry all too well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: all right ladies and gents that was my holiday one shot for the MLB fandom! Truth be told I've had this little episode with Bridgette and Felix and that particular song in mind for months now. It turned out a little differently then what I had in mind but my research into the beta versions of MLB sort of forged it into this. It might not be entirely accurate but I like it like this. I am a bit worried about how the song "Stories" from Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas but it works I think song fics are still tricky to me. Anyways I hope you like this. If you want updates look for me on Tumblr or DeviantArt I do journal/blog posts there. I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir or Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas in any way shape or form. Reviews welcome.**


End file.
